Cuentos de pokehadas
by Uyuki
Summary: Cuentos clásicos para niños, ya saben "Cenicienta", "Caperucita Roja"... pero con un pequeño giro en el cual los personajes de pokemón están involucrados y el final no es como todos imaginan.
1. Caperucita Café

**Disclaimer: **No poseo nada de Pokemón. Lo juro.

Pues, un poco de explicación. Hace mucho, cuando visitaba páginas de Saint Seiya como degenerada me encontré con una donde la autora (Daga se llama) había puesto fanfics de los caballeros, pero poniéndolos en cuentos de hadas clásicos. Por supuesto, como buena fanfiquera que soy quedé encantada con la idea.

Así que... agarré a todo el monerío de Pokemón y me puse a escribir. Aquí les dejo el cuento de "Caperucita Roja". No me demanden, yo sólo tomo cosas prestadas sin ganarme ni un peso.

* * *

**Cuentos de pokehadas  
**

De Uyuki

**Caperucita Café**

_Había una vez, en un nido de noctowl..._

JAMES.- ¿Por qué todos los cuentos de hada empiezan con "había una vez" ó "hace mucho tiempo"... sonaría mejor... en el reino de las sopas instantáneas_._

_*Ejem*... en un nido de noctowl..._

MEOWTH.- o en el paraíso de los gatos.

UYUKI.- ¿se van a callar o que?... créanme que me voy y se van a dormir SIN cuento.

TODOS.-...

_En un nido de noctowl vivía una pequeña hoothoot y su madre noctowl, ambas eran muy felices pues su zona era muy tranquila, sin embargo un día, la madre le dijo a su hijita._

_-hazme el favor de llevarle estos discos de Heavy Metal a tu abuelita, sabes que está muy enferma y no puede ir a la disco a oírlos._

_-si mamá.– respondió la pequeña._

_-y ten mucho cuidado de no cruzar por el área de aviones.– le advirtió la madre.- si tu padre me hubiera hecho caso no hubiera sido brutalmente apachurrado por esas turbinas..._

_Dicho esto, la pequeña hoothoot salió volando de su nido tan rápido como pudo, y como toda buena niña, hizo caso omiso de la advertencia de su madre y decidió irse por la zona de aviones, a fin que por ahí, acortaba camino._

_Mientras cruzaba la zona..._

ASH.- un avión la atropelló.

UYUKI.- em... no exactamente.

BROCK.- entonces 5 aviones la atropellaron.

UYUKI.- ¡no, no y no!... ningún avión la mató ¿quedamos?

ASH Y BROCK.- como tú digas.

_Que amabilidad... como decía, mientras cruzaba la zona, se encontró con un gran lobo de fuego Moltres que..._

TRACY.- eso no tiene sentido.

UYUKI.- ya lo sé... pero es sólo un cuento de hadas.

TRACY.- como diga patrona.

_... le preguntó a la pequeña hoothoot:_

_-¿a quién vas a darle esos discos de Heavy Metal?_

_-a mi abuelita.– contestó la niña._

JESSIE.- se que me arrepentiré de preguntar esto pero... ¿por qué discos de Heavy Metal?

UYUKI.- es una abuela moderna... no le gusta que le digan vieja.

JESSIE.- oh, vaya, eso lo aclara todo.

_-¿sabes?, yo conozco un atajo... ¿ves ese pequeño bosque allá abajo?... bien, por ahí llegarás mucho más rápido._

_-¿estás seguro?_

_-completamente._

_-¿me lo juras?_

_-te lo juro._

_-¿te jugarías tu alma?_

_-em... no vayamos tan lejos ¿sí?_

_Como la pequeña hoothoot era muy curiosa se fue por el bosque, tardó 4 horas en llegar hasta la casa de la abuelita, mientras que el lobo de fuego llegó en 15 minutos._

_Como el lobo/moltres llegó mucho antes decidió encerrar a la abuelita spearow..._

MEOWTH.- em... una preguntita.

UYUKI.- ¿cuál?

MEOWTH.- em... ¿cómo es que una spearow haya tenido por hija una noctowl?

UYUKI.- la adoptó ¿feliz?

MEOWTH.- sin comentarios.

_Planeaba meterla en el armario, pero había tanta ropa que era imposible meter una sola pluma, por lo que decidió intentarlo en la alacena más chiquita._

JAMES.- ¿y como la encerró?

UYUKI.- apretada ^__^

TODOS.-...

JESSIE.- ¿no crees que es... algo extraño?

UYUKI.- nop, no quiero que se coma a la abuelita... aún no.

_Después de encerrar a la pobre spearow en la alacena, el gran lobo de fuego comenzó a buscar ropa que fuera de su talla... casi vació el clóset de la pobre spearow, pero al fin encontró algo aceptable, se lo puso y luego..._

TRACY.- un momento... ¿se puso las ropas de la abuelita SIN quemarlas?

UYUKI.- si.

TRACY.- ¿cómo?

UYUKI.- pues... es un cuento de hadas, tu sabes que todo puede suceder en los cuentos de hadas... ahora que si no te parece mi respuesta, ve y busca al Moltres para preguntárselo.

TRACY.- me conformo con tu respuesta.

_Luego, prendió la radio y comenzó a buscar la música de Heavy Metal... por unos momentos, sus pobres oídos retumbaron con esa música tan espantosa... pero sabía que si se quería cenar a esa hoothoot, iba a tener que actuar un poco._

_Por fin, la pequeña hoothoot llegó a la morada de su abuelita, estaba cubierta de hojas, espinas, ramitas y demás cosas, nunca más iba a tomar ese atajo, le gustaba más sortear aviones._

_Entró en la casa y vio a su abuelita (ahora el lobo de fuego) sobre la cama, escuchando su música a todo lo que daba la radio... sólo que, su abuelita se veía particularmente... ¿quemada, achicharrada, acalorada?... así que exclamó:_

_-abuelita... qué grande estas._

_-es que comí mucho querida._

_-abuelita... qué cola tan grande y quemada tienes._

_- es por el sol, cielo._

_-abuelita... ¡sale humo de tu boca!_

_-es para cocinarte mejor._

_Justo en esos momentos, el lobo de fuego Moltres la hizo de Hulk y destrozó la ropa de la abuelita. Salió tras la hoothoot y ésta, al ver el tamaño de aquel pajarraco, abrió los ojos como platos, soltó la canasta con los discos y echó a volar como desesperada para salvar su pequeña vida._

_-hoooooooooot. – gritaba._

_Afortunadamente para ella, un cazador Lugia andaba por aquellos rumbos, y, al ver a la pequeña siendo perseguida por el lobo de fuego, pensó en tomar cartas en el asunto. Preparó su escopeta y le disparó al Moltres... éste cayó al piso sin decir ni pio. Ambos se acercaron a comprobar que estaba muerto y se lo llevaron para cenar con la abuelita de la hoothoot mientras escuchaban los discos de Heavy Metal._

ASH.- no me gusta ese final.

JESSIE.- ni a mí.

PIKACHU.- pika.

MEOWTH.- concuerdo contigo pikachu... ese final es horroroso, se supone que tú todo lo cambias... bueno, házlo.

UYUKI.- ¿qué quieren que haga?, cambiar el final ya establecido solo porque es mi costumbre y porque a ustedes no les gustó.

TODOS.- SÍ.

UYUKI.- ni hablar.

El gran lobo de fuego Moltres la hizo de Hulk, destruyendo las ropas de la abuelita en el proceso, y se lanzó sobre la pequeña hoothoot, no iba a _dejar que esa presa tan suculenta se le escapara tan fácilmente. Como era de esperarse, la pequeña abrió los ojos como platos y salió volando en un desesperado intento por salvar su preciada vida._

_-hooooooooooooot. – gritaba mientras volaba._

_Pero se le ocurrió la genial idea de pasar por el área de aviones, y con la velocidad que traía (con desesperación incluida) ni se fijaba si venía algún avión... lo único que ella veía era el ancho bosque, donde podría esconderse. Y entonces, cuando creyó haber perdido al Moltres, volteó a su derecha y se encontró con un enorme avión que se dirigía hacia ella..._

TRACY.- ¡y la atropelló!

UYUKI.- no exactamente.

TRACY.- 5 aviones la atropellaron.

UYUKI.- NO.

TRACY.- 1 ½ avión.

UYUKI.- NOOO.

_...el lobo de fuego aprovechó su oportunidad y lanzó una llamarada contra la pequeña, la hoothoot comenzó a sentir mucho calor, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, unas llamas le envolvieron el ala... un dolor agudo se apoderó de ella y cayó en picada, donde unos niños exploradores la curaron y la usaron de paloma mensajera a la que llamaron __Hedwig, mientras que el lobo se quedó sin cena._

ASH.- _Hedwig_ es de Harry Potter, no puedes robártela.

TRACY.- Ash tiene razón.

UYUKI.- ¿y qué?, solo es un cuento. Y encima de todo es un cuento con el que no gano ni un centavo.

MISTY.- no me gustó el final.

UYUKI.- es la primera vez que te quejas.

MISTY.- todo iba bien, pero ese final lo arruinó todo.

UYUKI.- ¿quién los entiende?, haber, va de nuevo.

_La hoothoot volaba con tanta rapidez que no notó cuando se metió al área de aviones... afortunadamente para el Moltres, 5 de ellos la atropellaron, por lo que no tuvo necesidad de matarla, la recogió del suelo y se la cenó. Luego, se fue a la casa donde estaba la madre noctowl esperando a su hija y también la cocinó; cuando se la hubo comido, se fue a la casa de la abuelita y la sacó de la alacena... el pobre pájaro ya estaba mas muerto que vivo, por lo que no supo ni a que horas había acabado en el estómago del lobo de fuego Moltres._

MISTY.- no; estuvo mucho peor.

UYUKI.- ¡basta!... no voy a estar cambiando los finales solo porque no les gusta... ¡a la cama!

ASH.- pero si apenas son las 8:00 PM.

UYUKI.- no me importa.

BROCK.- es el cuento mas corto que he escuchado en mi vida.

UYUKI.- se me ha secado el cerebro.

TRACY.- cambia el final una vez más... por favor.

UYUKI.- de acuerdo... solo porque tú lo pediste de una manera más amable.

_La hoothoot salió volando para salvar su vida, cuando una idea cruzó por su pequeña cabeza, se detendría a comprar un rifle y con ese mataría al gran lobo de fuego Moltres... y, casi obtuvo el éxito, sin embargo, el lobo incendiado ya tenía un plan en mente y sacó su espada jedi heredada de su tatara y recontratatara abuelo, con la que mató a la hoothoot._

_Se la comió y luego se fue con "Darth squirtle" al lado oscuro._

SQUIRTLE.- squirtle... quirtle, quir.

UYUKI.- Meowth, traduce.

MEOWTH.- dice que no le gustó el final porque te aprovechaste de él.

UYUKI.- no es mi culpa que se de por aludido.

SQUIRTLE.- quirtle, quirtle... quir squir.

MEOWTH.- dice que él cree que, si no mencionaras a un squirtle, tal vez no estaría molesto.

UYUKI.- ¿sabes cuantos squirtle hay en el mundo?, yo nunca especifiqué el "squirtle de Ash".

SQUIRTLE.- squiiir.

MEOWTH.- dice que lo siente.

UYUKI.- te perdono... ¿les pareció a sus reales majestades?

TRACY.- pues, no mucho.

MISTY.- es un poco extraño.

ASH.- y el Moltres... bueno, ni que decir.

BROCK.- la abuelita es un poco exótica para su edad.

JAMES.- no hubo ni una sola sopa instantánea en todo el cuento.

MEOWTH.- ni hubo paraíso de los gatos.

JESSIE.- ni plumas volando por todos lados.

PIKACHU Y SQUIRTLE.- pika/squir.

UYUKI.- ¡argh!, son el público mas difícil que he tenido... mañana pensaré un cuento mejor, ya me voy.

FIN


	2. Los 3 osos asesinos y ricitos morados

**Disclaimer: **Si el creador de pokemón supiera lo que he hecho con sus personajes, jamás me cedería los derechos de autor, así que no se preocupen, que esto solo me resulta en una pérdida de tiempo y una ganancia de... nada.

Ahora tenemos un nuevo cuento. Creo que ustedes saben cuál es.

* * *

**Cuentos de pokehadas**

de Uyuki

**Los 3 osos "asesinos" y ricitos morados**

_Hace mucho tiempo..._

JAMES.- ¿osos "asesinos"?... ¿ricitos morados?... bueno ¿de qué se trata?... y por cierto, ¿qué hago aquí junto a este bobo y su rata amarilla?

ASH.- ¿a quién llamas bobo?

PIKACHU.- pika... pika.

JAMES.- no te sulfures, no dije nada... aún no me contestas Uyuki ¿osos "asesinos"?

UYUKI.- en realidad, mas que asesinos son osos hambrientos que gustan de la carne humana fresca... así que prácticamente son "asesinos".

JESSIE.- ¿ricitos morados?

UYUKI.- bueno caray ¿me van a dejar contar el cuento sí o no?

TODOS.-...

_Gracias... ¿en qué estaba?, ¡ah sí!, Hace mucho tiempo, en medio de un gran bosque con.._.

BROCK.- ¿en medio del bosque?... ¿por qué no mejor en medio de un centro comercial lleno de chicas guapas?

MISTY.- ¡¡¡BROCK!!!

_Hace mucho tiempo, en medio de un gran bosque con..._

ASH.- si Misty... ¿por qué no mejor en la playa?

TRACY.- o en medio del cine.

MEOWTH.- o en medio de una dotación de sopas instantáneas.

_Como decía, **en medio de un gran bosque...**_

ASH.- o vamos Meowth, hay suficiente comida aquí.

MISTY.- no necesitas más.

UYUKI.- ¡¡¡BUENO YA!!! ¿me van a dejar contar el cuento?

TODOS.- okey, no te sulfures.

_En medio de un gran bosque con..._

JAMES.- eso ya lo dijiste 4 veces.

UYUKI.- (con un mazo) ¿y?... ¿quién esta contando el cuento?

JAMES.-...

_En medio de un gran bosque con unos árboles muy frondosos y bellos, había una pequeña cabaña en la que vivían mamá ursaring, papá ursaring y bebé teddiursa, ellos eran una familia muy feliz de osos, gustaban de la carne fresca de los humanos y de uno que otro pokemón, aquella bella mañana, papá ursaring había salido a conseguir el almuerzo mientras que mamá ursaring arreglaba la casa y bebé teddiursa jugaba con su rattata muerto._

_Cuando papá ursaring llegó con el almuerzo, cual fue la sorpresa de la familia al ver un delicioso y gran gyarados rojo._

ASH.- ¿un gyarados?

MISTY.- que asco.

TRACY.- ¿cómo pueden comer eso?

UYUKI.- pregúntale al ursaring.

TRACY.- tal vez mejor no sea tan buena idea.

_Mamá ursaring comenzó a partir a la gran bestia roja en pequeñas partes para que se cocinara bien, pero el gyarados era demasiado grande, y aún después de media hora no se cocinaba, por lo que los 3 osos decidieron dar un gran paseo por el bosque para ver si encontraban algún humano fresco y usarlo de entremés._

_En lo que los osos andaban turisteando por el bosque, un pequeño venonat había perdido el camino de vuelta a su campamento de verano, y después de algunas horas de andar dando vueltas por el bosque como loco, dio con la casa de los ursaring._

_Se acercó con curiosidad para ver si alguien podía ayudarle... tocó la puerta varias veces, pero como nadie le contestaba decidió entrar._

BROCK.- ¿cómo lo hizo?

UYUKI.- yo no dije que los ursaring habían cerrado con llave.

BROCK.- pero pudo haber entrado por la ventana.

UYUKI.- y entonces sería un venonat asalta hogares y no un niño perdido.

BROCK.- odio cuando tienes una respuesta para todo.

_^^ Cuando cerró la puerta detrás suyo, se percató de que un delicioso aroma salía de la cocina, por lo que avanzó hasta ahí sin pensarlo 2 veces. Una vez dentro, encontró un delicioso gyarados rojo cocinándose, tomo un banco y se subió para ver si ya estaba listo._

_Sacó un gran trozo de filete y lo puso en un plato, lo probó y al darse cuenta de que estaba en su punto, decidió comerlo todo, y así continuo hasta que acabó con todo el gyarados entero._

MEOWTH.- ¿pero cómo una cosita de ese tamaño va a comerse aquella cosota?

MISTY.- ni le preguntes, porque saldrá con alguna barbaridad.

UYUKI.- tienes razón Misty... era un venonat con un gran (gran) estómago.

MISTY.- te lo dije.

_Después de que acabara con toda la comida, decidió pasar a la sala para ver un poco de televisión. Pero acabo por darle 3 vueltas a todos los canales sin encontrar nada que le gustase, por lo que mejor decidió meterse a Internet, a final de cuentas, los dueños no estaban, por lo que nadie le reclamaría si gastaba la luz._

BROCK.- ¿Internet... en medio del bosque... y unos OSOS con Internet?

UYUKI.- eran osos muy modernos, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

ASH.- ¿tenían America Online o Infinitum?

TODOS.- ¡ASH!

ASH.- bueno, hay que saber si la conexión era buena o no...

_Prendió la computadora y estuvo chateando y perdiendo el tiempo a lo maje por mas de 1 hora, y para entonces, los dueños de la casa ya iban de regreso, aunque claro, ella no lo sabía... cuando se cansó de estar en la computadora, decidió ir al cuarto de arriba, y encontró unas camitas tan deliciosas que no pudo resistir la tentación de acostarse, y pronto se quedó dormida._

JESSIE.- un segundo... ¿dormidA?... creí que era hombre.

UYUKI.- pues no, es una chica.

MISTY.- pero tú dijiste UN pequeñO venonat, no UNA pequeñA venonat.

UYUKI.- bueno, era una pequeña venonat con un lazo rosado en cada una de sus antenas ¿contenta?

MISTY.- me abstendré de comentar.

_LA pequeñA venonat decidió quedarse dormida en la cama del bebé teddiursa porque la cama de los padres tenía 2 que 3 huesos humanos en el colchón..._

JAMES.- ¿qué no eran huesos pokemón?

UYUKI.- yo dije claramente que comían humanos... y además con los huesos hacían hermosas joyas.

_Al cabo de 10 minutos, los dueños del hogar habían llegado, y tenían mucha hambre pues no habían encontrado ningún humano fresco que comer. Papá ursaring y bebé teddiursa se sentaron a la mesa para esperar el delicioso asado, pero poco después escucharon un gran rugido por parte de mamá ursaring. Ambos se pararon y fueron con ella para ver que había pasado._

_- alguien se ha comido todo el gyarados rojo. – exclamó con furia._

_Los 3 osos estaban más que furiosos con eso, porque ya no tendrían una cena, así que comenzaron a buscar al intruso por toda la casa. Cuando pasaron por la sala, se dieron cuenta de que la computadora estaba prendida, aquello solo los hizo enfadar mucho más._

JAMES.- ¿qué no estaba apagada?

UYUKI.- no, como la venonat estaba tan cansada, olvidó apagar la computadora.

JAMES.- oh vaya.

_Subieron a sus habitaciones para ver si había alguien, y el pequeño teddiursa..._

MISTY.- que lindura.

ASH.- ya va a empezar.

MISTY Y UYUKI.- ¿qué dijiste? (sosteniendo la guía telefónica encima de la cabeza de Ash).

ASH.- nada, nada, jeje.

UYUKI.- más te vale.

_El pequeño teddiursa se dio cuenta de que había un venonat dormido en su cama plácidamente y..._

JESSIE.- dijiste que era unA venonat.

UYUKI.- y yo no dije que el bebé supiera que género era.

_Y bajó llorando a decirle a sus padres que una cosa morada con lazos rosas en sus antenas dormía en su camita, aquello hizo que de la cabeza del padre saliera humo, y subió las escaleras lanzando unos poderosos rugidos. La venonat no lo oyó hasta que el oso estuvo a solo 3 centímetros de ella._

_Sin embargo, el papá ursaring no le dio tiempo de decir ni "pio", agarró al venonat por las antenas y la lanzó por la ventana... obviamente, el animal morado se perdió por los cielos._

_Los rugidos del ursaring seguían escuchándose por todo el bosque, las criaturas que estaban cerca comenzaron a esconderse... los 3 osos salieron de su casita y comenzaron a buscar por todo el bosque a esa cosa morada que se había atrevido a entrar en su cabaña._

ASH.- em Uyuki.

UYUKI.- ¿si?

ASH.- ¿no estamos muy cerca de esa cabaña?

UYUKI.- bueno, tal vez un poco.

BROCK.- ¿cómo cuanto?

TRACY.- como a unos 5 km.

_Los ursaring no tardaron mucho en encontrar al venonat, ésta solo comenzó a dar vueltas como loca alrededor de un árbol, por lo que para los osos fue fácil acorralarla. Como la venonat vio que no tenía salida se desmayó, los 3 osos se la llevaron a su casa y la cocinaron en su jugo._

UYUKI.- ¿les gustó?

MEOWTH.- pues... estuvo un poco salvaje.

JESSIE.- y se supone que ricitos morados debería haber salido viva.

UYUKI.- bueno, en mis versiones de cuentos todos los principales salen perdiendo, así que acostúmbrense a eso.

ASH.- Uyuki, será mejor que nos alejemos un poco.

UYUKI.- ¿por?

ASH.- creo que escuchó los rugidos de un oso hambriento.

URSARING.- GRRRRRRR.

ASH.- ¡CORRAAAN!

TRACY.- sabía que estábamos demasiado cerca.

UYUKI.- sí, pero no pensé que el ursaring no encontrara.

ASH.- desde mañana, nos contarás los cuentos en el jardín de mi casa.

UYUKI.- por primera vez en mi vida te haré caso... y ahora, ¡sigue corriendo!

FIN


	3. Algacienta

**Disclaimer:** Fui a pelear los derechos de autor, pero me sacaron a patadas del edificio, los personajes nunca serán míos.

Esta historia fue hecha en colaboración con mi hermano. Enjoy.

* * *

**Cuentos de pokehadas**

de Uyuki

**Algacienta**

OAK.- hola a todos.

TODOS.- ¿profesor Oak?... ¿qué hace aquí?

OAK.- yo les contaré el cuento.

TRACY.- ¿y Uyuki?

OAK.- tiene otras cosas que hacer.

MISTY.- ¿buscar más personajes para asesinar de alguna forma en sus cuentos?

BROCK.- o tal vez sólo esté buscando más pokemones...

OAK.- ¿quieren ir el cuento del gato con los pies de trapo y los ojos al revés?

TODOS.- ¡no!

OAK.- ¿el del gato con botas?

TODOS.- ¡no!

OAK.- ¿el de Cenicienta?

TODOS.- ¡sí!

OAK.- bueno,

_Era una niña que era la sirvienta... de... em... su casa y... luego se enamora de un príncipe... y se casan... y viven muy felices, listo a la cama._

ASH.- eso no fue un cuento.

BROCK.- ni siquiera un microcuento.

MISTY.- eso es trampa.

JAMES.- queremos un cuento de verdad.

JESSIE.- como los cuenta Uyuki.

OAK.- esperen un momento... no, esperen... alto.

TODOS .- ¡tras el!

(Se ve una humareda y a todo el corro de personajes atropellando a Oak).

OAK.- ¡UYUKI AUXILIOOOOO!

UYUKI.- hola Oak, que tal te va con el cuen... debí imaginar que no sabías contar cuentos.

OAK.- (todo atropellado) no.

UYUKI.- yo lo contaré, el cuento es "La Algacienta".

_Hace algún tiempo cuando todos los pokémons aún eran libres, vivía un duque tentacruel en el fondo del mar, donde el agua era tan azul como el cielo..._

ASH.- pero así no va el cuento.

UYUKI.- lo sé... esta es MI versión.

ASH.- si tú dices... pero parece el cuento de la sirenita.

UYUKI.- ¡oh!

_El duque tentacruel era viudo y solo tenía una hija... un tentacool._

_Pero éste se caso con una gyarados rojo muy fea que tenía dos hijas gyarados azules igual de feas que la madre (esa maravillosa genética)... casualmente el tentacruel murió inexplicablemente la noche de bodas por lo que tentacool quedó huérfana ya que su madrastra nunca la consideró su hija._

EQUIPO ROCKET.- (tono sarcástico) ¡¡¡¡que dulce!!!!

EQUIPO DE ASH.- oh cállense.

UYUKI.- cállense todos y déjenme seguir o nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la noche, y yo tengo clases mañana.

_La pobre tentacool tenía que limpiar, restregar, lavar, planchar, cocinar y demás cosas..._

JAMES.- pero ¿cómo va a lavar debajo del agua?

MISTY.- usaba un equipo mágico de limpieza por supuesto.

_Un día un lacayo del rey fue a dar una invitación a todas las doncellas de la comarca para que asistieran a un baile que se celebraría esa noche y donde el príncipe elegiría a su prometida para amarla, hacer el amor con ella, tener muchos hijos y luego abandonarla a su suerte._

BROCK.- pero ¿qué no eso es algo cruel?

MISTY.- si, así no va el cuento .

UYUKI.- y sin embargo es lo que pasa últimamente con los matrimonios... hay que ser un poco realistas en los cuentos.

_Cabe decir que tentacool estaba muy excitada con lo del baile aunque ya sabía que su madrastra le pondría un pretexto para que no pudiera ir (por ejemplo darle de comer al perico aunque no lo tuvieran)_

_La gyarados rojo le dijo a tentacool que fuera a comprar tela para los vestidos de sus hijas gyarados azules y ahí tienen a la pobre tentacool buscando en todas las tiendas submarinas la tela que le habían pedido (pero díganme ¿dónde va a encontrar algodón que no se encoja con el agua?). Total que tentacool por fin encontró la famosa tela y..._

OAK.- ¿dónde la encontró?

UYUKI.- en una tienda que decía "todas las telas existentes que no se encogen con el agua".

OAK.- sin comentarios.

_Cuando tentacool llegó a su casa se puso a coser los vestidos de sus hermanastras y a peinarlas al mismo tiempo. A final de cuentas no se pusieron los vestidos, aunque la pobre tentacool estaba muy cansada como para ponerse a reclamar y no le dio tiempo ni de peinarse._

_Tampoco le había dado tiempo de arreglar su vestido para el baile, ni nada de nada, la pobre tentacool lloraba amargamente en su cama de algas cuando de repente apareció su hada madrina, era un...._

JESSIE.- ¡caterpie!

JAMES.- ¡pidgey!

MEOWTH.- ¡persian!

UYUKI.- ¡no!... ninguno de esos pokémon respiran bajo el agua.

_El hada madrina era un quagsire. Éste le dio a tentacool un hermoso vestido de algas y un precioso y reluciente collar de perlas, tentacool se veía realmente hermosa._

_Aprovechando que el hada madrina ya estaba ahí, y uno no las ve todos los días como si nacieran en los corales, tentacool le pidió un carruaje o cualquier otro medio de transporte, aunque fuera una mula..._

OAK.- ¿cómo una mula?

UYUKI-. Bueno es un cuento de hadas ¿no? Todo puede arreglarse con madia, pero lo pondré así... era una mula con un tanque de oxígeno.

_El pobre quagsire no tenía idea de donde sacar una mula con tanque de oxígeno incluido o bien convertir algo en un carruaje o cualquier cosa que se le pareciera y que llevara a tentacool al castillo hasta que visualizó una lata de pepsi que podía ser transformada en algo capaz de moverse._

_-quaggsiireeee- gritó el quagsire transformando la lata en... ¡un camello!_

ASH.- ¿un camello?

UYUKI.- bien me pase un poco.

ASH.- (en voz baja) ¿un poco? Ja.

UYUKI.- ¡oí eso Ash Ketchum!

_Transformando la lata en un hermoso carruaje de aluminio brillante, luego eligió 4 magcargo que transformó en 4 hermosos mantine. Tentacool estaba muy, muy agradecida (otro poco y se pone a besar los pies del quagsire) pero optó por abrazarlo, aunque debo decir que casi lo deja sin aire._

JAMES.- ¿por qué no pusiste que casi lo ahoga?

UYUKI.- porque me hubieran sacado una pregunta tonta como... ¿cómo se va a ahogar si esta dentro del agua?

ASH.- creo que tiene razón.

MEOWTH.- y mucha.

_Antes de que tentacool pudiera irse quagsire le dijo:_

_-deberás de regresar antes de que termine el desfile de la una de la mañana o todo se perderá._

_-y... ¿mis zapatillas? _

_-cierto, lo estaba olvidado, disculpa pero es que ahora he tenido que trabajar doble turno para pagar mi departamento._

_Dicho esto el quagsire apareció un par de zapatillas hechas de un coral tan brillante que deslumbraban. Esta vez la tentacool SÍ besó los pies de su hada madrina quagsire._

_-bueno, bueno, no es para tanto, ahora vete o no te dará tiempo ni de bailar una pieza por andar aquí alabándome._

_-si, muchas gracias, muchas gracias._

_Y la tentacool se fue al baile en su lata gigante de aluminio jalada por 4 mantine._

_Una vez ahí visualizó una mesa llena de todos los platillos habidos y por haber y como sus hermanastras le daban muy poca comida, estuvo a punto de devorar todo, hasta con la mesa, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo vio al rey seaking y a su hijo goldeen, cabe decir que tentacool estaba babeando el piso por el príncipe._

TRACY.- ¿cómo va a babear en el agua?

UYUKI.- ¿por qué siempre andan cuestionando todo?

TRACY.- no lo sé.

UYUKI.- yo tampoco, pero contestaré tu pregunta para que veas que soy buena... es una manera literal de decirlo, solo sacó burbujitas que podían interpretarse como baba.

_El príncipe goldeen aún no había visto a tentacool pero si a las gyarados azules y su madre gyarados rojo, cuando una de las hermanas gyarados se acercó para pedirle al príncipe que bailara con ella éste se atacó de la risa y le dijo que estaba tan horrible como su otra hermana y su madre, la pobre gyarados fue mas de lo que pudo soportar y salió llorando a la terraza, ésa era la oportunidad de tentacool de acercarse al príncipe y pedirle que bailara con ella. _

_Tentacool reunió todo el valor posible y cuando lo tuvo en frente apenas y pudo pedirle que bailara una pieza con ella._

_El príncipe goldeen estaba maravillado con su belleza..._

TODOS.- (excluyan a Misty) ¿MARAVILLADO CON SU BELLEZA?

MISTY.- (con un mazo tamaño King Kong) ¿tienen algo en contra de tentacool?

TODOS.- no, no jeje.

MISTY.- continúa Uyuki, este cuento ha sido el MEJOR de todos.

UYUKI.- (a Tracy en voz muy baja) solo porque tiene tentacools que si no...

TRACY.- jeje.

El príncipe goldeen no dijo nada y tomo a tentacool de la mano...

UYUKI.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ANTES DE QUE HAGAN ALGÚN COMENTARIO, ME ESTABA REFIRIENDO A UNO DE SUS TENTACULOS!!!!!!!!!, ¿ENTENDIDO?

TODOS.- sÍ.

_Y comenzó a bailar por todo el salón, las demás doncellas o peces estaban sumamente celosos de esa tentacool, cuchicheos se oían por todos lados ("¿te has fijado en su horrible vestido?"..."mira que feos ojos, están tan grandes que parecen caricatura japonesa"..."y ese collar se le ve horrible, las perlas no resaltan nada de su cara"...) y otras cosas por el estilo, pero al goldeeen y a la tentacool no les importaba, ellos se habían enamorado a primera vista (no como Ash y Misty, al primer robo de una bicicleta)._

_Bailaron y bailaron y bailaron toda la santa noche, tentacool ni se había dado cuenta de que el desfile de la una de la mañana ya había empezado hasta que oyó las trompetas que anunciaban que se estaba acabando, así que tuvo que dejar de bailar y salir disparada del salón para llegar a tiempo a su casa pues tenía que hacer la cena y ni comida tenía._

_Cuando bajaba las escaleras uno de sus zapatitos se le cayó, claro que ella ni se preocupó pues tenía mas prisa por llegar a hacer la sopa._

MISTY.- ¿puedo hacer una objeción?

UYUKI.- ¿qué?

MISTY.- ¿cómo va a hacer sopa en el agua?

UYUKI.- em... bueno... ella... vaya ahora SÍ que me metiste en un lío... em... bueno, eran tallarines.

_Tentacool había llegado a su casa ya sin carruaje de aluminio ni nada, llegó igual de pobre que como salió. Rápidamente preparó los tallarines y justo cuando llegaron las hermanastras y su madre los tallarines ya estaban en la mesa y tentacool estaba casi muerta._

_Al día siguiente en el castillo del rey el príncipe goldeen estaba muy furioso porque no supo quien era la doncella con la que había bailado la otra noche._

_-no señor, lo único que encontramos fue este zapatito._

_-y yo ¿para que cuernos quiero un zapato?_

_-es el zapato de la doncella con la que bailó._

_-(agarrando el zapato) oh pero que hermoso._

_El príncipe le había dicho a su lacayo mas fiel (un starmie) que lo acompañara a probarle el pequeño zapatito a todas las doncellas del reino acuático, cabe decir que al pobre starmie casi le da un ataque cuando escuchó eso (imagínense cuantos pokémons acuáticos a de haber ahí) pero como era un lacayo tuvo que obedecer al príncipe sin pero que valga._

JAMES.- y porque no...

UYUKI.- si me sales con una tontería ¡te me vas de aquí!

JAMES.- pero...

UYUKI.- ¡sht!

JAMES.- ¿por qué?

_Grrrr... cuando llegaron a la casa de la gyarados rojo las hijas estaban súper emocionadas por que el príncipe les probaría un zapatito y a la que le quedara sería su prometida para amarla, hacer el amor con ella, tener hijos y luego abandonarla a su suerte._

BROCK.- Uyuki...

UYUKI.- o vamos Brock, ya lo dije antes, eso es lo que ahora hacen.

BROCK.- como quieras.

_El starmie le probó el zapatito a la gyarados azul mas pequeña, pero le quedó chico, mientras que el starmie seguía batallando con el mendigo zapato para que entrara la gyarados azul mayor encerró a tentacool en su cuartito viejo, como de plano el pequeño zapatito no le entró a la gyarados azul mas pequeña, se lo probaron a la mas grande pero sucedió lo mismo que con el otro, se estuvieron peleando con el condenado zapato para que entrara, después de hacer y deshacer el zapatito, el príncipe se iba a ir pero la gyarados rojo lo detuvo._

_-pruébeselo de nuevo a la mayor de mis hijas, debe tener el pie hinchado._

_Y, ahí tienen al pobre lacayo starmie peleando de nuevo con el dichoso zapato, claro que... el zapato ganó la batalla._

_Mientras la gyarados rojo los detenía para que no se fueran, tentacool se desgañitaba en su cuartito viejo para que la sacaran de ahí. Y entonces se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que era muy tonta pues en el reino submarino los cuartos no tenían vidrios en las ventanas._

MISTY.- le dijiste tonto a un tentacool... eso lo pagarás muy caro (agarrando la guía telefónica de nuevo).

UYUKI.- momento mujer con calma, déjame terminar por favor.

MISTY.-... bien, pero sólo porque al final tentacool vive muy feliz, y si no puedes irte despidiendo del mundo.

UYUKI.- "gulp"... a esta mujer es mejor darle gusto.

_Tentacool salió por el agujero de la ventana y entró por la puerta de enfrente, el lacayo le probó el zapatito y le quedó perfecto._

_Obviamente la madrastra y las hijas gyarados estaban muy, pero muy molestas, la tentacool les sacó la lengua y se fue con el príncipe._

_Cinco meses más tarde en el castillo se celebró una hermosa boda el príncipe goldeen con la ahora princesa tentacool, ambos lucían radiantes ese día. El hada madrina de la tentacool, un quagsire como hemos dicho ya, estaba ahí sin poder contener las de cocodrilo..._

ASH.- un quiagsire muy sentimental ¿no?

JESSIE.- bueno, tus pokemons no están en mejores condicones.

ASH.- pero al menos no son tan tontos como los tuyos.

JAMES.- pero su dueño si lo es.

BROCK.- y tú eres un fracasado.

MEOWTH.- pero sin nosotros que sentido tendría la caricatura.

MISTY.- estaríamos mejor sin ustedes.

UYUKI.- ¡déjenme terminar!

_Cuando el quagsire le deseo felicidad a la tentacool ésta se fue muy feliz, el príncipe la amo bien y bonito, por lo menos durante 4 años, después hizo el amor muy apasionadamente con ella y tuvieron 2 hermosos tentacool y 3 goldeen, pero como lo dije al principio de la historia el muy desgraciado la abandono a su suerte con sus 5 hijos, se casó con otra y le hizo lo mismo._

MISTY.- ahora si Uyuki dile adiós al mundo (tiene 60 guías telefónicas).

UYUKI.- calma mujer, no es para tanto. Además yo lo advertí desde el inicio del cuento.

MISTY.- GGGRRRRRRRRR.

FIN


	4. Los tres hermanos Iggly

**Disclaimer:** Lo mismo de siempre.**  
**

* * *

**Cuentos de pokehadas  
**

de Uyuki**  
**

**Los tres hermanos Iggly **

De Uyuki

_Hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo..._

JAMES.- ¿de nuevo hace mucho tiempo?

UYUKI.- en realidad... fue hace una semana.

JAMES.- tú y tus exageraciones.

_Vivían los 3 hermanos Iggly, sus nombres eran Igglybuff, Jigglypuff y Wigglytuff..._

BROCK.- ¿por qué no mejor Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff y Jigglypuff?

UYUKI.- ¿y luego entonces cómo los identifico?

ASH.- poniendoles un moño de diferente color a cada uno.

TODOS.- ¡ASH!

ASH.- era broma, tranquilos.

_Vivían en la afueras de la ciudad porque nadie (ni siquiera ellos mismos) soportaban sus cantos y su casa era muy pequeña, mientras que Igglybuff cantaba "el rap de los Igglys", Jigglypuff cantaba "la canción de Jigglypuff" y Wigglytuff no podía dormir o en su defecto cantar su canción "dolor y tragedia Tuff", escrita por el gran cantante y compositor Aerodactyl..._

_Los tres hermanos Iggly optaron por vivir en casas separadas para que cada uno pudiera cantar a gusto, sin ser molestado por las críticas de los demás. _

_Entonces el pequeño Igglybuff construyó su casita de papel mojado y lleno de lodo que..._

OAK.- se que me voy a arrepentir de haberte preguntado esto pero ya que ¿mojado y lleno de lodo?

UYUKI.- bueno, era el único papel que encontró, lo vio tirado en la calle y como vio que pegaba bien...

JESSIE.- ¿cómo en la calle mujer, cómo en la calle?

UYUKI.- oh vamos Jessie, es solo un cuento.

JESSIE.- como digas.

_¿En qué estaba?, ¡ah si!, lodo que encontró tirado... ubicó su casita en una colina a 3 kilómetros de la casa de sus hermanos, y ahí, podía cantar todo lo que quería en la tranquilidad de la colina._

_Jigglypuff construyó su casa de cerillos, pues, a falta de ramitas, consideró que sería mucho más fácil comprar cerillos._

TRACY.- eso debió de salirle caro.

UYUKI.- no, los compró al mayoreo.

_Y por último, Wigglytuff construyó su casa de acero reforzado anti-fuego._

ASH.- ¿acero reforzado?

MISTY.- ¿anti-fuego?

UYUKI.- sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?

MISTY.- pues, en primer lugar que un Wigglytuff no puede construir eso, en segundo lugar que en las afueras de la ciudad no hay acero reforzado anti-fuego, en tercer lugar que...

UYUKI.- ¡bueno niña, no tienes que ser tan realista!, es sólo un cuento, o que ¿prefieres los de Oak?

TODOS.- NOOO.

OAK.- malos.

_Igglybuff vivía muy feliz en su nuevo hogar hasta que un día un charizard llegó a su pequeña casita, tocó la puerta y gritó._

_-oh Igglybuff, abre la puerta que tengo hambre y se me antojó un Iggly en pipián de cacahuate._

_-no, no voy a dejar que me comas._

_-pequeño demonio._

_Charizad le lanzó a la casita su lanza llamas y..._

MEOWTH.- se incendio y el Igglybuff se murió... fin.

BROCK.- por favor Meowth, no puede acabar así.

_La casita se incendió y el Igglyguff corría en círculos gritando._

_- ¡AUXILIO, AUXILIO... AYÚDENME QUE ME INCINERO!_

_Cuando el charizard lanzó otra llamarada de fuego el pequeño Igglybuff; salió volando y aterrizó en la casa de su hermano Jigglypuff rompiendo el techo._

ASH.- ¿no crees que eso debió dolerle?

UYUKI.- no, para nada.

_Como decía, la casa del pequeño Jigglypuff estaba hecha de cerillos así que cuando el charizard llegó a esa casita se atacó de la risa pensando que sería realmente fácil comerse a 2 Iggly bien flameados, así que se acercó, tocó la puerta y dijo._

_-oh Igglys, abran la puerta pues tengo mucha hambre y hace 4 días que tengo antojo de Igglys cocinados en su jugo._

_-vete al demonio - dijeron a coro los 2 Igglys. –no vamos a dejar que nos comas, lobo malo._

_-pequeños demonios._

_Y con esta frase lanzó una llamarada de fuego sobre la casa, que obviamente se empezó a quemar en un santiamén. Dentro de ella los 2 Igglys corrían en círculos y gritaban en perfecta coordinación._

_-¡AUXILIO, AUXILIO... AYÚDENME QUE ME INCINERO!_

_El charizard lanzó otro lanzallamas y los 2 Igglys salieron volando y rompiendo una ventana, aterrizaron en la casa del último de los hermanos Iggly: Wigglytuff._

_-¿pero qué hacen aquí?, ésta es mi casa, ¡fuera de aquí!_

_-ayúdanos por piedad.- decían los 2 Igglys en coro con ojos de cachorritos._

_-no._

_-por favor, un lobo/charizard quiere comernos._

_-¿y a mí qué me importa?_

_En lo mejor de la discusión el charizard llegó a la casa de Wigglytuff y sin siquiera mirar la casa lanzó su fuego, esperando que por fin pudiera comerse sus Igglys bien asados. Sin embargo, se quedó sorprendido de ver que a la casa no le había pasado nada, ni un rasguño tenía._

_Fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que la casa estaba reforzada con acero anti-fuego._

TRACY.- pobre lobo.

ASH.- y que lo digas.

UYUKI.- oh por favor, ¿no estarán sintiendo compasión por él?

TRACY.- si, ya van 2 veces que se le escapan los Igglys, pero al menos en esas 2 veces tuvo la satisfacción de quemarlos.

ASH.- esta vez ni eso tuvo... debe de sentirse frustrado.

MISTY.- y dicen que los hombres son insensibles.

_Este…sigamos. El charizard se enfadó mucho pues no iba a poder quemar la casa y tampoco podría mandar a volar a los pequeños Iggly. Ya estaba pensando que debería ir por dinamita cuando se dio cuenta de que las ventanas eran completamente normales así que, muy inteligentemente, lanzó fuego a las ventanas y como por dentro la casa era de madera todo se empezó a quemar. Los Igglys corrían en círculos alrededor de la casa y gritaban en perfecta coordinación._

_-¡AUXILIO, AUXILIO... AYÚDENME QUE ME INCINERO!_

_Cabe decir que el charizard estaba botado de la risa al ver esa escena tan cómica y 5 minutos después se acordó de lo que quería y cogió a los 3 Igglys..._

BROCK.- ¿cómo los agarró si la casa estaba en llamas?

UYUKI.- ¿por qué a mi Señor?... mira ¿es un charizard cierto?

BROCK.- sí.

UYUKI.- y los charizard son pokémons de fuego ¿cierto?

BROCK.- sí.

UYUKI.- ¿crees que el fuego va a dañar a un pokémon de fuego?

BROCK.- sin comentarios.

UYUKI.- genial.

_Charizard se comió a los 3 Igglys como cena y se fue muy contento (y satisfecho) a su casa._

UYUKI.- listo ahora ya déjenme dormir.

TRACY.- queremos otro cuento.

UYUKI.- pero si son las 12:00 de la noche ¿están locos?

BROCK.- oh vamos, fue muy corto

UYUKI.- claro que no, me interrumpieron toda la noche

MISTY.- ¿qué te cuesta?

UYUKI.- (pensando) _¿por qué a mi Señor, que hice para merecer esto?_

FIN


	5. La Marrilita

**Disclaimer: **Les traigo noticias, he ganado el juicio y los derechos de pokemon son míos, muahahahaha.

Nah, sólo bromeo. Este cuento fue escrito en colaboración con mi hermano hace muchos años. Pero cambié un par de cosas, para que tuviera más sentido.**  
**

* * *

**Cuentos de pokehadas**

de Uyuki**  
**

**La Marrilita**

_Hace algún tiempo, como por la 2º Guerra Mundial..._

ASH.- ¿pero como en la 2º Guerra Uyuki?, eso pasó hace años.

UYUKI.- bueno, el cuento de la Sirenita es de hace años, si a esas vamos.

ASH.- pero es un cuento, la 2º Guerra no...

UYUKI.- mira, Handerson, Handersen o como sea no especificó el tiempo, así que yo puedo ponerlo en el tiempo que se me de gana.

ASH.- okey, okey, no te esponjes.

_Continuando, por la 2º Guerra Mundial, existió un pequeño marril, era una pequeña de hecho, con un hermoso lazo rosa atado en su cuello y otro mas pequeño atado en su cola._

_Era muy hermosa realmente, pero había un problema, la pobre no sabía nadar_

MISTY.- disculpa que te interrumpa pero ¿cómo no va a saber nadar si es un marril?

UYUKI.- bueno, caray... tiene derecho a no saber, que tal si era buena jugando tenis pero no waterpolo.

_La pobre marril era muy infeliz, deseaba mas que nada poder nadar como sus compañeras marril de la escuela "Academia de Natación para niñas", dirigida por un azumarril, que era muy cariñosa con las pequeñas marril, sobretodo con esta pues conocía su temor al agua._

_Un día le dijo a la pequeña_

_- ¿por qué no lo intentas?_

_- ... mmmmmmm._

_- vamos, solo un chapuzón._

_- noooo._

_- por favor, solo toca el agua._

_- QUE NOOOOO._

MISTY.- wow, es una marril con mucha potencia en sus pulmones.

TRACY.- y que lo digas.

BROCK.- ¿por qué presiento que esto va a acabar muy mal para la marril?

_La pequeña marril estaba desesperada porque no sabía nadar y no le gustaba que se burlaran de ella como si fuera una perfecta boba, pero que podía hacer, aunque ella deseara nadar, no era capaz ni de tocar el agua porque sentía que se ahogaba._

_Durante meses la profesora trato de hacerla sentir confiada, pero uno de esos días enfermó y las pequeñas marril no sabían que harían sin una maestra, afortunadamente, la escuela había conseguido un remplazo. Un gyarados rojo, parecía un hombre guapo, atractivo, que amaba enseñar natación y amable con las estudiantes, pero no..._

_Era todo lo contrario, el tipo era una clase de psicópata maníaco que disfrutaba de hacer sufrir a las pequeñas marril, sobre todo a la del ridículo lazo rosado en el cuello y la cola._

_Cierto día, el profesor gyarados y la pequeña marril estaban teniendo una ¿ligera? discusión acerca de nadar y desafortunadamente (¿pero para quien?), ambos cayeron al agua. El gyarados rojo por tratar de meter a marril. Y la marril por tratar de huir desesperadamente de su profe._

_Como era de esperarse la pequeña empezó a gritar desesperadamente por ayuda mientras que el gyarados rojo no la dejaba salir del agua, todo era un verdadero caos y las demás estudiantes ya no sabían que hacer._

MISTY.- em... no es que quiera interrumpir pero... ¿no crees que haces sufrir mucho a los protagonistas en tus cuentos?

UYUKI.- para serte sincera...

MISTY.- me lo imaginaba.

ASH.- Vamos Misty, ya sabemos que así son todos sus cuentos.

BROCK.- si, mejor déjala que siga, ahora en vez de esperar finales felices, me gusta tratar de adivinar cómo los va a hacer sufrir.

MISTY.- hombres...

_Las pequeñas marrils no sabían qué hacer, la verdad era que les divertía ligeramente ver que la pequeña marril estaba aterrada, pero también deseaban poder ayudarla… sin tener que meterse con el gyarados por supuesto. _

_Para su buena fortuna, no tuvieron que hacer nada, pues el director de la escuela, un yadokingu, llegó a sacar a la marril con el listón rosado del agua._

_El director se giró hacia el profesor gyarados pero no se atrevió a reclamarle nada pues considerando el tamañote del gyarados y su mala (muy) mala cara no creyó buena idea decirle algo, así que mejor les dio el día libre a todas las marrils, y estas felices se fueron a sus casas, pero la pobre marril del lazo rosado se sentía muy mal. Durante los siguientes días, cada vez que iba a la escuela, sus compañeras se reían de ella (unas disimuladamente... otras no tanto)._

MISTY.- soy yo, ¿o alguien más cree que esto no parece el cuento de la sirenita?

ASH.- creo que el de Algacienta se parecía un poco más.

BROCK.- Sí, al menos aquel era bajo el mar, y el tentacool pudo haberse convertido en algo al salir... ¿en qué se va a convertir marril? ¿en un gyarados?

MEOWTH.- Oh, oh, mejor en un meowth… un poco de compañía no me vendría mal.

SQUIRT.- squirt… quirt.

TRACY.- Squirtle tiene razón, no ha habido un solo squirtle en las historias, podría ser una buena transformación.

UYUKI.- ¿ya terminaron de discutir sobre el cuento, puedo continuar?

TODOS.- sí, sí, claro.

_La pobre marril estaba muy achicopalada, sentía que era un fraude para su raza, odiaba ser el hazmerreír de todas por su incapacidad para nadar, ¿pero qué mas podía hacer?_

_Tomar clases de natación no le había servido para nada, a veces se preguntaba si no se habría equivocado de cuerpo y tendría que haber sido un meowth, con eso de que se hundía como roca cada que se metía al agua..._

MEOWTH.- esa indirecta me sonó muy ofensiva.

UYUKI.- caray, aquí todo se lo toman muy a pecho.

_Tenía que hacer algo para remediar su situación, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue armarse de valor e ir a ver a la bruja que vivía en la montaña más alejada de la aldea para que le pudiera dar el don de nadar perfectamente bien, tal y como sus compañeras... es más, ser mejor que ellas. Eso claro, suponiendo que la bruja de verdad existiera. Había tantas leyendas urbanas tan raras por ahí estos últimos días. Como la noticia que salió en los periódicos de los supuestos osos que habían devorado a un venonat. _

MISTY.- oh por favor, no me lo recuerdes. Todavía no puedo ver un oso sin temblar.

UYUKI.- y me lo dices a mí…

TRACY.- aún puedo escuchar sus rugidos…

UYUKI.- *ejem* sigamos.

_Al llegar, toda su confianza se fue por los suelos y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle... incluso su cola no paraba de moverse... mas ya no podía echarse para atrás, tenía que seguir y conseguir su sueño._

_La pobre marril estaba muy asustada, apenas entrando a al cueva podía ver varios charquitos de agua con… ¿gusanos? ¿larvas? Un momento… ¿acaso eso era un gusano con cara de gyarados rojo? Extraño, muy extraño._

_Tragando saliva, y encomendándose a todos lo santos marril que conocía, la pequeña se adentró más en la cueva y pronto vio a la bruja, sentada sobre una piedra, mirándose al espejo para… ¿retocar su maquillaje?_

JESSIE.- Oh por favor…

UYUKI.- ¿qué? era una bruja muy coqueta.

JAMES.- pero es una bruja, debe ser mala y fea.

UYUKI.- ¿dice quién? Glinda es una bruja, y se viste de rosa y viaja en una burbuja.

ASH.- creo que ese es otro cuento…

UYUKI.- ¡a callar! Esta va a ser una bruja bonita, he dicho.

_La pequeña marril estaba sorprendida, había esperado ver a una bruja anciana, arrugada como pasita y con una gran verruga en su nariz. Pero en su lugar se encontró una vaporeon hermosa, muy bien arreglada, con la cola muy bien peinada_

_- pasa hijita te he estado esperando. Estás buscando un hechizo que te haga ser una excelente nadadora, ¿no es así?_

_- um… sí._

_-ven, acércate… creo que tengo el remedio perfecto para ti._

_La pequeña marril se acercó mientras que la bruja vaporeon empezaba a hechar líquidos y hierbas extrañas en un caldero. Fue revolviendo la mezcla poco a poco y al cabo de quince minutos la poción estaba terminada. La bruja sirvió una taza del líquido azulado y se la tendió al marril. La pequeña tomó la taza y esperó. _

_Seguro que no iba a ser gratis._

_-vamos bebe…_

_-pero… el pago…_

_-primero bebe y luego arreglamos cuentas._

TRACY.- mucha confianza para la bruja, ¿no crees?

BROCK.- marril podría tomar la poción y salir corriendo sin pagar.

UYUKI.- ah, pero eso no va a pasar, más bien se está aprovechando de la incauta que está dispueta a tomar la poción antes de saber cuál va a ser el precio.

MISTY.- creo que tenías razón Brock… esto va a acabar muy mal para la marril.

_Confiando en que no moriría después de tomar la poción (puesto que aún no pagaba nada), marril se empinó la taza y esperó. Se empezó a sentir mal, tan mal que se desmayó._

_Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que ya no era una marril, sino una hermosa azumarril._

_-listo pequeña, ahora que has evolucionado podrás nadar maravillosamente._

_-gracias, muchas gracias._

_-ahora el pago. Acepto visa, mastercard, american Express o un cheque a nombre de "Brujas INC", nada de efectivo por favor. Tu cambio transformación será efectiva en cuanto el dinero esté en mi cuenta, de lo contrario, el efecto desaparecerá en 6 horas._

TRACY.- dime que bromeas.

UYUKI.- ¿qué me ves sonriendo?

BROCK.- ¿american Express?, ¿visa?

UYUKI.- ¿Qué?, en este mundo tan globalizado uno tiene que aceptar todo tipo de tarjetas.

MISTY.- pero son pokemones…

UYUKI.- ¿y…?

_-pero señora bruja… yo no tengo tarjetas ni cheques para pagarle, ¿no habrá alguna otra cosa que pueda hacer?_

_-mmm… tal vez haya algo que puedas hacer. En la playa existe una hermosa mansión, en cuyo jardín trasero crecen hermosos lirios acuáticos. Como bien sabrás los lirios salen bastante caros si son frescos, y siempre me hacen falta para mis pociones. Consígueme un gran ramo de esos lirios y lo consideraré como tu pago._

_-pero no creo que el totodile me los de así nomás._

_-No me importa como los consigas, sólo hazlo o volverás a ser una marril que se ahoga. Cuando regreses con ellos te daré la poción para hacer el cambio permanente._

_-de acuerdo._

_Y así, marril salió de la cueva de la bruja dispuesta a conseguir aquellos lirios._

_Llegó a la mansión en poco menos de veinte minutos y muy sigilosamente se metió al patio trasero para empezar a cortar lirios y llevárselos a la bruja._

MISTY.- ¡un momentoooo! Ese cuento me suena a Rapunzel. Ya sabes, cuando el marido se mete a robar coles o rábanos para su esposa.

UYUKI.- sí, lo sé. Pero dado que esta es mi versión, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella. Y marril va a robar lirios. Punto.

TRACY.- bueno, si hiciste que Cenicie… perdón, Algaciente sonara como la sirenita, que la sirenita suene como Rapunzel no es tan descabellado.

UYUKI.- bien, me agrada que concuerdes. Sigamos.

_Marril estaba en lo más y mejor de la recolección cuando un pequeño totodile se asomó a la ventana y la vio. _

_-¡hey, suelta esos lirios!_

_Marril volteó asustada, pensó en correr pero el totodile ya se estaba acercando a ella._

_-lo siento… es sólo que… que, se veían tan bonitos que no pude evitarlo._

_El pequeño totodile se le quedó viendo y quedó prensado de su belleza. Nunca había visto un azumarril tan hermosa como ella, así que le tomó una de sus manos y le dijo suavemente._

_- no digas mas. – el pequeño totodile cogió un ramo de lirios y se lo tendió a la pequeña marril. – toma, si tanto te gustaron quédatelos._

JESSIE.- awww, que ternura.

MISTY.- por fin algo de romance.

MEOWTH.- y tal vez un final feliz…

UYUKI.- ¬¬*** ¡a callar!

_La pequeña estaba fascinada con el totodile, aparte de amable era guapo y rico encima de todo, por lo que no tardó en enamorarse de él. Y como tiende a hacer el amor, marril se olvidó de los lirios que tenía que llevarle a la bruja cuando el totodile le pidió que caminara con él en la playa y fueran a nadar juntos._

_Platicaron y rieron durante más de 5 horas. Nadaron juntos, mirándose a los ojos con ternura, disfrutando del hermoso atardecer de las playas caribeñas. _

TRACY.- ¿no habíamos quedado que esto pasaba en la 2° Guerra Mundial? Que yo sepa, Europa no tiene playas decentes.

UYUKI.- pues sí, pero dado que no les gustó la ubicación, decidí cambiarlo al Caribe sin avisarles. Y al presente también, con aquello de las tarjetas y todo.

BROCK.- vaya inconsistencias las tuyas.

UYUKI.- okey, próximo que abra la boca va a hacer que esta historia se vaya al oscurantismo... y aparte, tendrá el "honor" de aparecer en el próximo cuento.

TODOS.- …

UYUKI.- bien.

_A esas horas, la bruja vaporeon decidió salir a dar un pequeño paseo por la playa antes de que la pequeña marril regresara, iba caminando cuando de repente vio a la marril con el totodile... y de inmediato, se enamoró de la belleza del totodile, nunca había visto un espécimen tan bien parecido._

_La bruja sabía que tenía que actuar de inmediato. Si al totodile se le ocurría darle un beso de amor a la marril podía dar todo por perdido. _

_Era en esos momentos cuando deseaba matar al inteligente que se le había ocurrido que todos los hechizos fueran permanentes con un "beso de amor". Como no era negocio, las brujas dejaron de dar esa solución y empezaron a cobrar por los hechizos, ahora nadie recordaba lo del beso. Tal vez todavía podía hacer algo._

_Tenía que ganar diez minutos... pero no podía solo aparecer frente a ambos o la marril recordaría el trato y simplemente le daría los lirios. En eso, se le ocurrió una gran idea. Con su magia, materializó un stand de hot dogs y se hizo de un uniforme para ocultarse un poco. Y empezó a acercarse a la pareja._

_-¡HOT DOGS! ¡CALIENTITOS! LLÉVELO, LLÉVELO._

ASH.- oh por todos los cielos.

TODOS.- O_o

UYUKI.- Ash…

ASH.- sí dime…

UYUKI.- ¿qué dije del próximo que abriera la boca?

ASH.- … oh oh.

_Corría la época del oscurantismo…_

ASH.- ¡no espera, lo siento!

TODOS.- ¬¬***

ASH.- vamos, ya vas a terminar el cuento.

UYUKI.- está bien… terminaré el cuento, pero TÚ, serás el protagonista del cuento de mañana.

ASH.- *gulp*

_Al pequeño totodile se le iluminaron los ojos en cuanto vio el puesto de hot dogs, soltó a la marril y de inmediato se acercó a comprar uno. Tenía tanta hambre después de haber nadado tanto. La bruja vaporeon sonrió complacida y le ofreció otro hot dog mientras empezaba a platicar con el totodile._

_Entonces, el sol comenzó a desaparecer en el horizonte, y los ojos de la vaporeon lo reflejaron en toda su intensidad. Totodile no podía dejar de mirarla, aquellos ojos tan grandes y hermosos eran cautivadores. Mucho más que los de la azumarril. Y en un ataque de locura, tomó a la vaporeon de... de... de la garra y la besó con pasión._

_La pequeña marril vio la escena y quedó totalmente devastada, y volvió a sentirse mal y se volvió a desmayar._

_Cuando despertó era una marril de nuevo... pero el malestar todavía no se desvanecía. ¿Por qué?_

_Cayó a la arena sintiendo como si su cola se estuviera desintegrando, pero eso no podía ser posible, las cosas no se... ¡Oh, por todos los cielos, su cola se estaba desintegrando!_

_-AUXILIO._

_El totodile y la vaporeon dejaron de besarse para ver qué ocurría y se acercaron a la marril. La bruja con cara de "oh oh"._

_-lo siento pequeña, olvidé mencionarte parte del hechizo. Si el hombre que amabas, le daba un beso de amor a otra, tú te convertirías en espuma de mar, para representar el amor no correspondido. Ya sabes, cláusula de la magia número 5, párrafo 6, cláusulas de aceptar pociones mágicas para cambiar el destino._

_-¡Pero no me quiero convertir en espuma de mar!_

_-bueno, hay una manera de evitarlo._

_-¡dime!_

_-tienes que encajar un cuchillo en el pecho de tu amado y arrancarle el corazón para beber de su sangre. _

UYUKI.- (se da cuenta de que todos mueren de ganas por hacer un comentario, pero aún no los dejará hablar).

_La pequeña marril la miró sin poder creerlo. Eso era lo que le pasaba por andar buscando brujas y hechizos. Ella sólo quería nadar. Por un momento consideró encajarle el cuchillo a la bruja por no haberle mencionado esas cláusulas, pero su cuerpo seguía desintegrándose y no tenía fuerzas para más, por lo que no hizo nada y terminó por convertirse en espuma de mar._

_El totodile derramó una lágrima por aquella marril, y mirando con más atención a la vaporeon dijo:_

_-¿qué tu no eres la bruja que vive en una cueva afuera de la aldea?_

_-ah... pues sí._

_-¿Qué no fuiste tú quien me convirtió en un apuesto totodile?_

_La bruja vaporeon trató de hacer memoria y recordó a un wooper de hace algunos años que había venido con el diamante más grande que la bruja había visto en años para que lo convirtiera en un apuesto totodile._

_-¿satisfecho con el hechizo?_

_-oh sí, mucho… Eh… sobre la marril… ¿no te da remordimiento de consciencia?_

_-te puedo quitar el hechizo si te hace sentir mejor._

_-¡no, no! Y dime… ¿quieres ir a comer algo?_

_Y la bruja vaporeon y el pequeño totodile fueron a cenar, hicieron el amor con una pasión desenfrenada y vivieron felices para siempre._

UYUKI.- listo chicos, ya pueden hablar.

TRACY.- oh por Dios, por un momento creí que nos ibas a contar el lago de los cisnes.

BROCK.- ¡hot dogs en la playa! Argh.

MISTY.- hoy, justo hoy decides acabar el cuento como la historia original. Marril tenía que haberse salvado esta vez.

UYUKI.- no vuelvo a contar cuentos.

FIN


	6. El guitarrista de pueblo Paleta

**Disclaimer: **Me gustaría ser dueña de algún cuento... pero creo que a menos que me invente uno ahorita, eso no será posible. En fin.

* * *

**Cuentos de pokehadas  
**

de Uyuki**  
**

**El guitarrista de pueblo Paleta**

_Una vez, en pueblo Paleta..._

ASH.- ¡por fin es en mi pueblo!... soy tan feliz.

UYUKI.- pues no estarás tan feliz cuando te enteres de lo que le va a pasar.

ASH.- no me gusta esa mirada.

_Existía una terrible plaga de... de..._

MEOWTH.- ¡charmanders!

BROCK.- ¡onix!

MISTY.- ¡psyducks!

TRACY.- oh vamos mujer, esta la tienes simple. Rattatas. El cuento original tenía ratas.

UYUK.- es que no quiero que sea como el original... ¡ah, ya sé!

_Existía una terrible plaga de weedles. Estaban por todos lados, salían por aquí, por allá, por acullá, por debajo de las piedras, de entre los árboles, por las chimeneas, hasta en las sopas aparecían weedles. Era como la plaga de langostas de la Biblia._

JAMES.- no se ustedes, pero tengo el presentimiento de que este cuento va a acabar mucho peor que otros.

JESSIE.- pues… si son weedles tal vez no, son pequeños gusanitos.

ASH.- ¿acaso olvidas en que se transforman los weedles?

JAMES.- Oh por Dios… no lo haría… ¿o sí?

_Al principio la gente simplemente trataba de echar fuera a los weedle, pero la plaga creció tanto que era imposible. No sabían que hacer y estaban desesperados por encontrar un remedio. El pueblo lanzó una convocatoria hacia los pueblos vecinos y muchos entrenadores de pokemons llegaron de todos los rincones del mundo para tratar de deshacerse de la plaga, pero eran tantos que las pokebolas no eran suficientes._

TRACY.- que extraño, nunca había oído de una escasez de pokebolas.

BROCK.- yo tampoco, siempre están tan a la mano.

MISTY.- yo me he llegado a encontrar algunas entre los arbustos.

UYUKI.- ah, pero es que la plaga era demasiada. Por eso se llama plaga.

_Hasta que cierto día, un muchachito llamado Ash Ketchum llegó al pueblo con una guitarra y..._

ASH.- espera… déjame adivinar. Ese Ash soy yo, y ésta es tu venganza por el cuento de ayer, ¿cierto?

UYUKI.- ¡Correctamente bien contestado! Usted es el ganador de un papel protagónico en el siguiente éxito novelesco llamado "El guitarrista de pueblo Paleta", díganos ¿qué se siente saber que las cosas acaban muy mal para usted?

ASH.- maldita sea.

BROCK.- ¿por qué una guitarra?

UYUKI.- bueno, es que la flauta se me hace un instrumento muy pequeño y demasiado usado en los cuentos... así que me decidí por una guitarra.

_Y le dijo al pueblo que él se encargaría de sacar a todos los pokémons del reino a cambio de una bolsa llena de galletitas oreo._

ASH.- bueno, al menos la recompensa suena bien.

UYUKI.- yo que tú no estaría tan contento.

ASH.- claro… que esto acaba mal para mi, lo siento, continúa.

MISTY.- yo digo que lo va a matar. Si ha matado a todos…

TRACY.- No, a tentacool no la mató.

BROCK.- no… va a ser algo peor, ya verás. Esos weedle se me hacen sospechosos.

_-¡Sí!, todas las galletas oreo del reino serán tuyas, pero por favor, deshazte de la plaga.- dijo el alcalde del pueblo._

_- no se preocupen, yo sacaré a todos en 5 minutos._

_Ash se colocó su guitarra y empezó a tocar una música de rock un poco extraña. Los weedle empezaron a convulsionarse, la música les lastimada tanto los oídos que todos comenzaron a transformarse y de repente, en vez de weedle, sólo había kakunas en todos lados. Ash dejó de tocar y le pidió a la gente que le ayudara a meter a los kakuna en grandes bolsas de basura para que se las pudiera llevar lejos del pueblo, a una cueva abandonada lejos de la civilización._

MEOWTH.- oh, yo esperaba que de verdad se los llevara con música.

JESSIE.- yo también lo esperaba, pero ahora me intrigan más los kakuna... esto se ve peligroso.

TRACY.- pero no más que los osos asesinos.

MEOWTH.- cierto, muy cierto.

_Cuando todos los kakunas estuvieron en bolsas, Ash los ató a… a… su charizard y se fue volando lejos, lejos, hasta la cueva donde dejó a todos los kakunas. Cuando regresó al pueblo había una enorme bolsa de galletitas oreo esperándolo._

ASH.- por favor dime que ahí acaba el cuento.

UYUKI.- oh vamos, aún no llego ni a la mitad.

MISTY.- recuérdame nunca llevarte la contra en un cuento.

_Durante una semana, Ash disfrutó de los beneficios que le había traído sacar a la plaga de weedles de pueblo Paleta. Los habitantes estaban tan agradecidos que le ofrecieron una casa y un suministro de galletitas oreo de por vida. La felicidad parecía estarle sonriendo a Ash por fin._

_Pero allá en la cueva, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. Los kakunas estaban empezando a moverse y a brillar sospechosamente. De repente, una luz iluminó todo alrededor de la cueva, y una plaga mucho peor salió de ahí. El único testigo fue un slowpoke que estaba tirado en el pasto, y en cuanto vio lo que estaba ocurriendo, decidió huir hacia el lado contrario. _

_En pueblo Paleta, todos estaban realizando sus actividades normales cuando se dieron cuenta que los demás pokemones empezaron a huir despavoridos. Psyducks, caterpies, onix, charmanders… todos empezaron a correr lejos del pueblo. Muchos hasta se llevaron su pokebola con ellos, para protegerse. La gente no sabía que pasaba, hasta que un zumbido los hizo voltear al cielo._

BROCK.- una gran nube negra se acercaba.

UYUKI.- vaya, adivinaste.

BROCK.- no es tan difícil. Ya pensaba yo que ibas a hacer algo parecido.

JAMES.- ¿alguien sabe donde está pueblo Paleta?

TRACY.- a unos 30 minutos de camino… ¿por?

JESSIE.- creo que tengo una sensación de deja vu.

TRACY.- oh… también estábamos cerca con los osos.

MEOWTH.- ¿podríamos irnos alejando?

_Una gran nube negra se acercaba lentamente. La gente se quedó viendo hasta que se dieron cuenta que era una enorme plaga de beedrill. Y que todos se dirigían a pueblo Paleta._

_Y entonces cayeron en cuenta que de seguro eran los weedle que habían aparecido una semana atrás._

_El pánico azotó el pueblo, todos se encerraron en sus casas a piedra y lodo, menos Ash, quien estaba disfrutando de sus galletitas oreo y aún no se había dado cuenta del peligro que se acercaba._

ASH.- esto va a doler. Lo sé.

_En un santiamén, todos los beedrill estaban en pueblo Paleta, pero no atacaron a nadie. No, su olfato estaba concentrado en una sola cosa, encontrar al humano que los había hecho sufrir con el sonido de su guitarra. Pronto, uno de ellos reconoció el olor de Ash en una casita y todos empezaron a rodearla. El zumbido era ensordecedor…_

MEOWTH.- ¡¿oyeron algo?

JAMES.- suena como un zumbido.

JESSIE.- ¿de verdad estamos tan cerca de pueblo Paleta?

UYUKI.- ¿podrían relajarse, por favor?, no hay beedrills, eso que oyen se llama paranoia.

_Sin avisar, los beedrill entraron en la casa de Ash, tomándolo por sorpresa y todos. TODOS. Comenzaron a picarlo. Por supuesto, los gritos de Ash se escucharon en todo el pueblo, el veneno dolía tanto. Sentía que iba a morir._

_Al cabo de unos minutos, la plaga de beedrills salió de casa de Ash y se alejó para llevar una vida más placentera en alguna pradera. La gente del pueblo entró y de inmediato llevaron al joven al hospital._

MISTY.- ¿Dónde murió de un shock?

TRACY.- ¿Dónde murió debido al veneno?

ASH.- hasta aquí llegó mi existencia, ¿verdad?

UYUKI.- no exactamente… tu final será más cruel.

_El joven tardó varias semanas en recuperarse, pero cuando por fin abrió los ojos, le dio gracias a todos los dioses de que seguía vivo. El doctor Oak entró a ver cómo estaba, y a darle una muy mala noticia al joven._

TRACY.- ¿quedará paralítico?

BROCK.- ¿dejará de sentir las piernas?

JAMES.- ¿se quedará ciego?

_-¿Cómo te encuentras Ash?_

_-un poco mareado, doctor, pero creo que bien._

_-tengo una mala noticia que darte. Logramos sacar todo el veneno de tu sistema, y al parecer, no sufriste un daño físico permanente._

_-eso es bueno._

_-pero debido al efecto del veneno en tu sangre… nunca más podrás volver a comer galletitas oreo._

UYUKI.- y colorín colorado, el cuento ha terminado.

ASH.- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

JAMES.- peor que la muerte…

FIN


	7. Sudocho

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío.**  
**

* * *

**Cuentos de pokehadas  
**

de Uyuki**  
**

**Sudocho**

_Hace mucho tiempo en Suiza..._

MISTY.- ¿Sudocho? Disculparás mi ignorancia, pero el nombre no me suena a nada.

UYUKI.- ¿En serio?, creí que era muy claro.

ASH.- ya va a empezar.

UYUKI.- Es Pinocho. ¿estamos?

_Como decía en Suiza existía un amable viejecito que era carpintero, su nombre era Elm._

ELM.- Oye, yo nunca te he llevado la contra en los cuentos, es más es la primera vez que vengo a oírlos, sólo porque Oak dice que son… em… novedosos.

UYUKI- ¬¬ ese comentario me suena ofensivo. Está bien, no aparecerás tú. Aparecerá Oak.

TRACY.- menos mal que no está, para que no sepa lo que le espera.

UYUKI.- oí eso Tracy… tal vez deba buscarte a ti un protagónico. Ponerlos a ustedes chicos en los cuentos es más divertido que poner pokemones.

TRACY.- pero yo te caigo bien, a mi si me quieres.

UYUKI.- sí… pero de todas formas… te pondré en algún cuento. Es más, a todos los pondré en algún cuento tarde o temprano.

TODOS.- O_o

_*Ejem* Este carpintero, llamado Oak, tenía suficiente dinero para vivir... mas o menos bien, pero anhelaba tener un hijito que cuidar así que empezó a hacer un niño de madera y empezó a tallar y a tallar y a tallar y a tallar y a tallar y a tallar y a tallar..._

BROCK.- ¡Oh ya párale con el a tallar, ya comprendimos que talló y talló y talló hasta que se astilló...!

UYUKI.- si no me interrumpieras ya hubiera acabado.

_Y seguía tallando y tallando y tallando y tallando y... bueno ustedes ya saben que hizo durante largas horas._

_Cuando por fin pudo terminar su niñito de madera (después de tallar y tallar y tallar y tallar y tallar por el resto de los siglos, amén)_

ASH.- aaaaméén.

CHIKORITA.- chiiiikooooo.

MEOWTH.- traducción _aaaméén._

UYUKI.- ¡oh ya cállense, no estamos en la iglesia!

BROCK.- no, pero a estos se les bota la imaginación en tres segundos.

_*ejem* como decía... cuando por fin pudo terminar..._

ASH.- estos tienen nombre querido amigo.

BROCK.- no si yo nada más decía, con eso de que tu déficit de atención es grave.

ASH.- ¿cuál déficit?

MISTY.- jajajaja, nunca lo había pensado.

_*Ejem* cuando POR FIN pudo terminar su..._

ASH.- ¿qué te burlas de mi? Yo puedo ser muy atento… mmm, por cierto… ¿alguien ha visto a Pikachu?

MISTY.- ves, ya ni sabes dónde dejas a tus pokemones.

_*EJEM* **cuando por fin pudo terminar...**_

TRACY.- chicos, están logrando que se enfurezca, ya hasta sacó las negritas.

BROCK.- oye es cierto, el otro día también dejaste a charmander abandonado en una roca.

JAMES.- oh claro, yo recuerdo esa anécdota, le tomó media hora acordarse dónde lo había dejado.

ASH.- ¡claro que no! No lo dejé olvidado, es que... que...

MISTY.- vamos Ash, no tienes excusa, admítelo. Eres distraído.

UYUKI.- ¡BASTA! Así no se pueden contar cuentos. YA ME VOY. *se va, se va... se fue*

TRACY.- ven lo que hicieron, ahora ya no tenemos cuento.

MISTY.- pero la conversación era muy divertida.

BROCK.- además, sólo fue un simple comentario, no era para que se enojara tanto.

MEOWTH.- pero bueno, no la estábamos dejando contar el cuento.

ASH.- No se preocupen, yo seguiré contando el cuento, y esta vez, tendrá un final feliz… para mi_._

_Había una vez un niño muy lindo y hermoso llamado Ash de pueblo paleta que tenía un lindo y hermoso pikachu de madera._

CHIKORITA.- chiko (enojada).

_*Ejem* el pequeño Ash pidió un deseo a una estrella fugaz pidiendo que el pequeño pikachu de madera fuera real. _

_Durante la noche la grande y gorda hada heracross apareció en la humilde choza de Ash y con un toque de su cuerno mágico le dio la vida al lindo y hermoso pikachu de madera._

_Al día siguiente cuando Ash se dio cuenta de que su lindo y hermoso pikachu de madera era real lo sacó a jugar con los demás, él fue aceptado y amado por todos los pokemons excepto por los malvado y crueles chikorita y squirtle..._

CHIKORITA Y SQUIRTLE.- chikooo... squiiiiir.

MISTY.- ¡Ash eso no es un cuento, es un relato de lo que te pasa a diario!

BROCK.- déjenme intentarlo a mi.

TRACY.- no; otra historia sobre las rocas.

_*Ejem*... hace mucho tiempo existió un onix de madera que quería convertirse en un niño de verdad para poder ir a combatir pokemones junto con su mejor amigo, Brock..._

TODOS.- ¡A callar!

MISTY.- ¡es mi turno!

TODOS.- ¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!

MISTY.- ni siquiera saben de qué se va a tratar.

_Hacía mucho tiempo existía una joven entrenadora de pokemons que tenía un tentacool de madera. El pobre soñaba con ser un tentacool de verdad, así que la niña pidió un deseo a las estrellas, y al día siguiente tentacool era un pokemon de verdad, y juntos fueron a ganar varias batallas y se hicieron famosos_.

JAMES.- no me gusta esa versión del cuento.

TRACY.- yo quiero intentar.

_Hace mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo en la tienda de la esquina había un pequeño marril de madera que lo único que quería era convertirse en un azumarril y ser dibujado por su gran amigo Tracy..._

TODOS.- ¡MEJOR NO CUENTES NADA!

JESSIE.- me toca.

_Hace mucho tiempo existía una bella niña de madera llamada Jessie que deseaba convertirse en una niña de verdad para poder darle felicidad a sus padres..._

BROCK.- bueno, este al menos suena como el cuento de verdad.

_Una noche estrellada, Jessie le pidió a las estrellas que la convirtieran en una niña real y en la futura dueña de "Equipo Rocket, INC"..._

TODOS.- ¡SILENCIO!

MEOWTH.- voy yo.

_Hace algunos años existió un Meowth de madera al que le encantaba jugar con su bola de estambre..._

TODOS.- ¡NO, NO, NO!

JAMES.- ahí madre ahí, le va a James, o sea a mi.

_Hace mucho tiempo había una sopa instantánea de madera..._

TODOS.- ...

_Que anhelaba ser una sopa instantánea de verdad para que un niñito muy solitario llamado Jamemememes se la comiera..._

TODOS.- ¡CIERRA EL PICO!

ELM.- yo quiero contar algo.

MISTY.- ¡pues empieza ya!

_Había una vez hace mucho tiempo un jovencito llamado Oak que le encantaba leer cuentos de hadas, su favorito era el de... "las 3 caperucitas de rizos morados" (¿?) "la cenicienta durmiente", "las 7 habichuelas mágicas", "Ash y los flautista de Hamelin" etc, etc, etc..._

BROCK.- olvídalo Elm, tú no sirves para esto.

MISTY.- nadie aquí sabe contar cuentos.

TRACY.- solo Uyuki.

ASH.- pero ella ya se fue.

MEOWTH.- y no creo que vuelva, tal vez ahora sí se cansó de nosotros.

MISTY.- ¿nosotros, kimosabi? Eso me suena a manada.

JESSIE.- sí meowth, yo había estado muy calladita hasta que ustedes comenzaron a discutir sobre el déficit de atención de Ash... por cierto Ash, no has ido a ver a un médico, tal vez haya un medicamento que te ayude.

JAMES.- tú estabas callada porque te aterra que Uyuki te ponga en un cuento.

BROCK.- yo tengo el teléfono de un gran psicólogo si lo necesitas.

TRACY.- (en el teléfono).- ¿hola... Uyuki?... ¿podrías regresar? Nadie aquí sabe contar cuentos.

ASH.- mi déficit de atención no es tan grave.

JESSIE.- no, para nada. ¡Mira un Pokemon!

ASH.- ¿dónde?

UYUKI.- (del otro lado de la línea) ¿prometen no interrumpir de nuevo?

TRACY.- no interrumpiremos tanto…

UYUKI.- de acuerdo.

*Todos siguen hablando cuando Uyuki regresa a escena y sus rostros se iluminan. Al menos no se irán a dormir sin cuento… pero claro, ¿qué tipo de cuento?, eso solo Uyuki lo sabe)

UYUKI.- Ahora, ¿dónde me quedé? Ah, sí.

_Cuando por fin pudo terminar su niñito de madera, se fue a dormir con la esperanza de que se convirtiera en un niñito de verdad. Esa noche, cuando una estrella fugaz cayó del cielo, Oak sabía que si pedía su deseo, este podría volverse realidad._

_En la hora más tenebrosa de la noche, cuando los fantasmas salen de sus tumbas y los monstruos se asoman por debajo de la cama para espantar niños inocentes…_

JAMES.- ¿qué clase de cuento es este?

MEOWTH.- a mi no me gustan los de terror, hacen que mi cola tiemble durante la noche.

BROCK.- donde no salga un Alien a comerse a todos, creo que estamos a salvo.

_Un hada (que antiguamente solía ser una profesora que estudiaba la genética de los Pokemon, pero que debido al recorte de empleados tuvo que aceptar un trabajo como hada madrina de medio tiempo, y despachadora de comida rápida el otro medio tiempo)_

MISTY.- *susurrando* ¿deberíamos hacer algún comentario? Cada vez se inventa cosas más raras, al rato nos va a salir con que la lámpara maravillosa de Aladino era en realidad un zapato viejo.

TRACY.- *susurrando* tal vez no, qué tal que luego se le ocurre hacer un cuento que se llame, no sé, "Roja nieves y los 7 bichitos".

MISTY.- ¿insinúas que Roja nieves soy yo?

TRACY.- *susurrando más bajo, que Uyuki ya oyó a Misty* tú querías hacer el comentario, ¿que no?

UYUKI.- *sonrisa malvada* adelante Misty, puedes comentar lo que gustes, no te preocupes. Tracy ya me dio material para el cuento de mañana.

MISTY.- *le da un zape a Tracy*

_Se acercó al muñeco y con su... em... con su... microscopio último modelo, le dio vida al pequeño sudowoodo._

SUDOWOODO.- sudo woodo woodo woodo.

UYUKI.- ¿qué fue eso?

BROCK.- sonó como un sudowoodo.

ELM.- ¿alguien vio a algún árbol moverse?

_El sudowoodo, que ahora podía ver a través de los ojos que el profesor Oak le había tallado, miró al hada con sorpresa. Aquella bondadosa señora le había dado vida, ahora podría ir a jugar con los demás árboles y tal vez, crecerían manzanas de sus ramas._

_El pequeño se sentó y de repente, un pequeño meowth se materializó en su hombro... para el asombro del sudowoodo, se trataba de un meowth parlante._

MEOWTH.- me da miedo preguntar, pero... ¿soy yo?

UYUKI.- mmm, deberías ser tú, pero no, esta vez será un meowth desconocido.

MEOWTH.- uf, menos mal.

_El pequeño sudowoodo se le quedó viendo al meowth parlante que acababa de aparecer. _

_- ¿sudo... sudowoo... woooooodo?_

_- si, soy un meowth parlante, antiguamente pertenecí a un equipo llamado "Meowths caza ratones, con nosotros, usted nunca más se preocupará por los ratones en casa"._

_- ¿sudoooo?_

_- pues, parecía ser un buen negocio, pero luego los ratones se convirtieron en rattatas y la gente quería cacharlos como pokemones así que perdimos el empleo y pues ahora aquí me tienes, siendo consciencia de niños de madera que adquieren vida. No paga mal, la verdad. _

_Cuando meowth terminó de contarle toda su vida al sudowoodo, ya había amanecido y Oak se puso tan contento cuando vio a su creación con vida, que casi se tropieza con un juguete que estaba en el piso._

_- mi niñito... ahora es un árbol de juguete._

_- sudo._

_- ¡oh mi pequeño sudowoodo!... ahora podrás ir a la escuela, como todos los demás sudowoodos._

ASH.- ¿perdón?

TRACY.- creo que dijo que iría a la escuela.

ASH.- no si eso me quedó muy claro.

BROCK.- tal vez quiso decir fábrica de papel.

UYUKI.- no, dije escuela. El sudowoodo irá a la escuela.

MISTY.- ¿y cómo es que… es decir… va a aprender a…? Sabes qué… no importa. Sigue. Es divertido tratar de seguir tus incoherencias.

_- ¡sudo sudo!_

_- lamento interrumpir pero el meowth parlante tiene hambre. _

_Oak ni siquiera se había percatado del meowth y no le puso la mas mínima atención, estaba tan contento porque su sudowoodo ya tenía vida. Sin esperar más llamó a una escuela y pregunto si podían aceptar a su pequeño hijito._

_- claro señor, aquí aceptamos cualquier pokemon._

_- a bien, le llevaré a mi pequeño en seguida._

_- claro._

_Oak y el sudowoodo se fueron a la famosa escuela, pero el pequeño estaba más asustado que una mujer cuando ve un ratón, la profesora le dijo que todo iba a estar bien y que no se preocupara por ser un juguete. Después de todo, sería bien recibido._

JAMES.- claramente las maestras de hoy en día no saben nada del bullying.

ELM.- y que lo digas, yo tenía que huir para que no me quitaran el lunch.

JESSIE.- yo solía robarlo, era más fácil que tratar de huir.

_Oak se retiró al ver que la profesora iba a tratarlo muy bien, después de media hora la clase había comenzado._

_- muy bien alumnos, un nuevo pokemon estará con nosotros desde hoy._

_Los alumnos estaban muy impacientes por conocerlo y cuando el pequeño sudowoodo entró todos se empezaron a reír, aquel no era un Pokemon de verdad. El pobre estaba tan triste. La maestra los hizo callar con una mirada de muerte y le indicó al pequeño donde sentarse._

MEOWTH.- ¿cómo un árbol puede sentarse?

UYUKI.- yo que sé, ¿por qué no le preguntas?

MEOWTH.- pero es solo un cuento.

UYUKI.- he ahí tu respuesta a tu primera pregunta.

MEOWTH.-...

_Para cuando las clases iban a terminar, el sudowoodo se sentía tan mal porque todos se burlaban de él que decidió que al día siguiente no asistiría. No le gustaba que se burlaran de él como si fuera un animal._

ASH.- pero es un animal.

UYUKI.- es un árbol.

ASH.- pero canta.

UYUKI.- eso no le quita la cara de árbol.

_Cuando las clases finalizaron, Oak regresó para recoger a su hijito, sin embargo, no lograba verlo por ningún lado. Preocupado, se acercó a la maestra._

_- ¿y mi pequeñito profesora?_

_- Oh profesor, traté de llamarlo pero nadie contestaba en su casa. Me temo que escapó._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- justo lo que escuchó, se escapó._

_- ¡oh rayos!_

_Oak estaba muy enojado con el pequeño sudowoodo, tenía que encontrarlo pronto, antes de que alguien decidiera que era una excelente fuente de papel._

_Pero para entonces, el sudowoodo ya se había ido muy lejos de la casa de Oak, quién estaba como desesperado por encontrarlo, conducía a 150 kilómetros por hora con taquicardia... por miedo a que fuera demasiado tarde y que su hijo ya estuviera en una fábrica de madera._

_La realidad era que el pequeño sudowoodo estaba en la calle tan campante, ignorante a todos los peligros del mundo exterior._

ELM.- yo imaginaría que un Pokemon sabría cuidarse sólo.

MEOWTH.- uno pensaría lo mismo, pero en los cuentos de Uyuki, ser el pokemon protagonista puede ser lo más peligroso del mundo.

JAMES.- además, hay que considerar que es un árbol. Tantas referencias a papel y fábricas de madera me hace pensar en cómo va a acabar este cuento.

UYUKI.- aww, me agrada saber que ya se están acostumbrando a las masacres en mis cuentos.

_En su camino, se encontró con un kadabra y un alakazam vestidos con capas y sombreros negros muy sospechosos. El sudowoodo no tenía forma de saberlo (apenas tenía menos de 24 horas de vida), pero ambos eran asociados del malvado… em… _

BROCK.- oh oh… yo conozco esa cara, está pensando en un nombre.

JAMES.- tal vez debamos huir…

ASH.- o sugerir a alguien.

_Del malvado jardinero que secuestraba pokemones para usarlos como esclavos en su granja…_

ELM.- uf, nos salvamos.

MISTY.- al menos por ahora.

_Ambos Se acercaron al sudowoodo, lo examinaron cuidadosamente y decidieron que sería un excelente espécimen para la granja._

_-¿qué hacer por aquí pequeño sudowoodo?, ¿estás perdido?- dijo alakazam_

_-sudo *negando con la cabeza.*_

_-¿no te gustaría ir a un parque de diversiones? – dijo kadabra_

_-sudo…_

_-es muy divertido… podrás comer muchos dulces._

_- esta muy cerca, ven con nosotros, te divertirás en grande._

_El sudowoodo acepto la oferta y se fue con ellos, estaban a punto de entrar a un parque de diversiones cuando el meowth parlante apareció en su hombro._

_-¡Sudowoodo! Es peligroso que vayas con estos dos, tienen pinta de maleantes._

_-sudoooo._

_-no, nada de parques de diversiones, debes regresar a casa, Oak está preocupado por ti. ¿O quieres terminar convertido en un libro de matemáticas?_

_Aquella amenaza fue suficiente para asustar al sudowoodo, y de inmediato echó a correr para buscar el camino de vuelta a casa... pero como no había aprendido geografía ese día, el pequeño se pierde en el bosque..._

JESSIE.- una preguntita.

UYUKI.- ¿si?

JESSIE.- ¿cómo se perdió en el bosque si estaban en la ciudad?

UYUKI.- ¿no puede haber un bosque saliendo de la ciudad?

JESSIE.- pues sí, pero me imagino que estará lejos.

UYUKI.- tal vez un poco, pero la velocidad del sudowoodo era incomparable.

JAMES.- No, no me convences.

UYUKI.- está bien, está bien.

_El pequeño se perdió en la cuidad y acabó en el muelle. Un muelle abandonado, donde al atardecer, los fantasmas salen de sus tumbas y los monstruos se asoman por entre los callejones para espantar a los niños perdidos…_

MISTY.- esa sensación de deja vu…

TRACY.- y de que me están contando la historia de Peter Pan.

_Sudowoodo temblaba de miedo… este lugar no lo conocía. Caminó con cautela hasta que algo hizo que la sangre se le helara._

BROCK.- ¿sangre, en serio?

UYUKI.- vale pues.

_Que hizo que las hojas se le helaran... había visto un enorme monstruo comerse a varios troncos para depositarlos en una banda que los llevaba al interior de una gran casa de ladrillos. Sudowoodo caminó un poco más y vio que del otro lado salían puros libros de física. ¡Era una fábrica de papel, para hacer libros de preparatoria!_

JAMES.- ¡oh por Dios!

ASH.- ¡el horror!

_Tenía que huir de ahí, quiso correr, pero aquel monstruo (que era un vehículo en realidad) ya lo había visto y se dirigía a él. Nunca le había tocado un árbol que huyera, pero es no sería un obstáculo._

_Oak, que casualmente pasaba por ahí, alcanzó a escuchar los gritos de su hijo mientras trataba de escapar de las fauces de aquel monstruo. Detuvo su coche y fue al muelle, pero era demasiado tarde. El monstruo había atrapado a su hijo._

_Oak tendría que actuar rápido… se lanzó contra la máquina y todo se volvió negro. Cuando la luz regresó…_

ASH.- el sudowoodo saltó a los brazos de su padre. Fin.

JESSIE.- el sudowoodo acabó hecho cenizas. Fin.

JAMES.- no; se prendió fuego solo. Fin.

MEOWTH.- se convirtió en sopa instantánea. Fin.

TRACY.- se convirtió en un niño de verdad. Fin.

MISTY.- encontró a una bella entrenadora llamada Misty y vivieron muy felices. Fin.

ELM.- el sudowoodo volvió a escapar y nunca lo encontraron. Fin

UYUKI.- em… no exactamente.

_Oak se dio cuenta que no había llegado a golpear al monstruo, sino que se había golpeado la cabeza, se puso de pie pero se dio cuenta que su pequeño hijo ya estaba en la banda, trato de correr para sacarlo pero no llegó a tiempo. Al cabo de media hora, su hijo salió del otro lado de la fábrica, convertido en una serie de 500 libros de química._

TODOS.- me gusto más mi final.

UYUKI.- bueno, todos dieron su final, así no habrá discusiones, adiós.

FIN


End file.
